


Airport Reunion

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really short one-shot based on a dream I had about Zach and AJ surprising the Africa crew at the airport when they get back to New York tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Reunion

“Where are you going?”

 

“Airport,” I said groggily as I put my coat on.

 

“We don’t have to be there until later…”

 

“Not that airport. Not for you,” I said rolling my eyes as if that should be obvious.

 

“What?” my mother asked through pursed lips as she sipped at her coffee.

 

“I need to catch the train. Stop.” I quickly went to the couch where I’d spent the night and picked up my backpack from the floor, slinging it over my shoulders.

 

“Ready?” my uncle asked as he came out of the hallway.

 

I nodded. “I was good seeing you, mom,” I said quietly as I hugged her. “Tell Dad and Pizzle I love them and stuff. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 

“Where are you going?” she asked again, getting to her feet to follow us to the door.

 

“I told you. Airport, mom. I have to go. Bye.” I closed the door before she could get another word out and got into my uncle’s car. He had already cleared off the snow that had fallen overnight and we were quickly off towards the train station.

 

I took the LIRR to Jamaica where I was meeting up with AJ before we would catch the AirTrain to the terminal where their flight would be landing. We made it there just about 15 minutes after their flight landed and I smiled to myself.

 

“I want you to film this for my vlog,” I said, handing my phone to AJ while we wandered towards the area where they’d be exiting customs.

 

“Your mom texted you,” he said, handing the phone back.

 

“I know. Ignore it. I do. I want you to record this.”

 

“Okay,” he said slowly, taking the phone back. He opened the camera and held it up to face me.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yep,” he said, pushing the button to start recording.

 

“Frankie’s coming back from Africa today, so AJ and I are at the airport to pick him up. He doesn’t know we’re here though, so shhhhhhh,” I laughed and told AJ to stop recording.

 

He laughed and we watched as the first of the passengers started exiting customs. I bounced on the balls of my feet, trying to get rid of the nervous energy coursing through my body as we waited. I nodded at the top of the escalator a few minutes later, nothing Dominic coming into view. AJ pulled out my phone and turned the camera on again so he wouldn’t miss anything. Dominic was quickly followed by Jen, Laurie, and Kelly. Frankie and Lauren appeared a few seconds later and a smile wider than the ocean that had separated us flew across my face as my bouncing continued to get more erratic.

 

“Stand still!” AJ finally said and I tried to listen, I really did, but it was hard, especially after Frankie noticed me and squealed my name from where he was stuck behind a line of people on the escalator. As soon as Frankie was free of the escalator traffic he dropped his bags next to where his friends had stopped and ran towards me.

 

I opened my arms wide and caught him as he jumped towards me, throwing his arms around my neck. My arms closed around his back as his legs wrapped around my waist and I quickly buried my face in his neck and spun around. “I missed you so much,” I mumbled against his soft skin.

 

“I missed you, too,” he said quickly, still clinging to me tightly. His legs dropped back to the floor a few moments later and he stepped back smiling at me. “You didn’t have to come to the airport, Zach.”

 

“I know, but I was out at my uncle’s anyway, so I figured it was kind of on the way…”

 

“And AJ?” he asked nodding towards AJ who was still recording on my phone.

 

“He wanted to come, too,” I said, smirking and looking towards Lauren who was smiling at us between glances towards AJ.

 

Frankie smiled and wrapped his arms around me again. “God, I missed you so much,” he mumbled against my neck. I smiled and held him tightly for a moment, before nuzzling his head until he looked up at me. I smiled again and then brought our lips together for a moment.

 

“I love you,” I whispered as our foreheads rested together.

 

“I love you, too, honey, but you do realize we’re in an airport right now…”

 

“Yep,” I said with a smile. “And AJ is recording for my vlog.”

 

I smile of realization washed over his face. “Really?” he said as if he didn’t actually believe what I was saying.

 

“Yep,” I said shortly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
